Forged by the Pain
by MagicPudding23
Summary: A sudden attack by bandits leaves her sister Syria gasping for air, until that last moment. Anna is set into a world that she knows only rumors and tales of by herself. What will she find? What is waiting for her future? Care to take the journey with Anna Blu?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Tales, Stories, and Fairy Tales. What does any of this have to do with us leaving Yovik?" Syria asked with curiosity and annoyance.

I looked back at her with a smile on my face, not only because we were half way to Skyrim, but because I loved to always make Syria question my actions, because most of the time I was always the one that was right.

"Syria? Why do you always question me? Do you really want to know why we left Yovik?"

"Oh sure! Please Enlighten me!" Syria said with a bit of a anger in her voice. She was always the one to lose her patience to fast before anyone could explain.

"Well! I've heard stories on how Skyrim is the promised lands. Where the roads are paved with gold and jobs are plenty! Why else would we not want to go?"

"Because…We left in the middle of the night, Without telling mom or dad!" Syria said with frustration.

I gave a soft chuckle and without thinking I replied with a scowl "And so? I left them a note.. Sister you know were 18.. We can handle are selves."

"Handle are selves! We don't even know what's out there! Let alone what's in front of us! There could be a trap or even wor-"

Her words cut off just when she was about to finish her sentence. I whipped around to see what she was holding back on. Little did I know that right in front of us was a small group of bandits, armed to the teeth with steel armor and weapons.

"Syria.. why did you stop talking? You where in the middle of your sente-"

Just then Syria grabbed my arm and pushed me into the bush fast enough to where the approaching bandits didn't see me. I watched through the bush hoping they wouldn't see me.

"Hey! Who are you!" Growled one of the bandits.

"You know Rahim.. A pretty young girl out in the middle of no where at such a late hour of the night! Seems kinda…Interesting."

"Hmm your right Liam.. What do you say we take her back to the chief.. He will know what to do with her and more." He said as he gave a wink towards Syria.

"Syria.." I whispered

"Im sorry.." She whispered back as she sprinted off running from the bandits at full speed.

"Hey! Shes getting away!" said Liam with a harsh tone that startled me.

"Kill her!" Rahim said as he drew his ebony bow back.

My eyes widened as I heard those words "Kill her" Rang through my ears like a drum. Everything seemed to be playing in slow motion, until he released his bow. A faint moan came from Syria as the arrow pierced her back hitting her spine just right. I slammed my hand to my mouth without making a sound. I had just witnessed the one person that I loved in my entire life die. It was more than I could have ever bared. She had saved me.. One thought rushed through my mind.. At that moment all the grieve all the pain everything I felt, emotions twisting and turning in my chest just waiting to break free and I just kept replaying what had just happened.

I sat down quietly.. No tears where shed. Nothing. All I thought was "Its my fault."

"My fault… My fault…My fault" I repeated in my head like a broken record.

My fault….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I waited until the bandits had left. They left without checking her, they seemed to have no interest anymore. I looked around for any signs of them.. Nothing , I slowly got up, still in a crouched position just incase they came back. I slowly crept alongside the bushes over to Syria.

"Syria? Syria? Syria can you hear me" I whined not expecting an answer.

I stared blankly until she softly replied "Anna….Anna.." She seemed to fade off a bit but she was still breathing slowly.

"Syria!" I gasped in amazement. I crept over to her and carefully picked her up and placed her head on my lap.

"Anna.. I want you to go…. on without me" Syria coughed out.

"I don't want to!" I squealed as tears fell onto Syria's chest.

"Anna you don't have a choice…. I don't know how long I have… I know you'll do fine.. Anna.. I love you.. Please take Rah Vik.. He will protect you for your long and prosperous journey to come." Syria said as she weakly pointed to her glass great sword that was behind her backpack tied up nice and safely so she wouldn't lose it.

"But why.. why did you save me? " I asked, tears falling down my face like a cold and rainy day.

She didn't respond, she just looked at me and smiled. A tear forming in the corner of her right eye. She whispered something that I could barley make out their meaning because they where in Dovah language "Zu'u drey nii dahik do mok." She said as she looked up towards the trees where a small hill was. And as she lifted her gaze I put my hand on her chest, I felt something cold and wet.. Blood. And I looked around me.. She had started bleeding out from the wound, I must have shifted the arrow in some way. She gasped and whispered her last words before closing her eyes softly "Zu'u lokal hi."

I couldn't help but cry even more. I ended up staying by her for an hour before I had to push myself up and cover her with leaves and flowers. I gathered everything I could and gave one last look at her before I pushed myself forward into the unknown. Little did I know he was watching. Breathing my scent. I walked for what seemed like hours until I could walk anymore, I looked around for a suitable tree to sleep in and found an old oak tree. I quickly climbed up it and rested my head on my satchel, wanting and wishing Syria wasn't dead. I drifted off into sleep.


End file.
